


【贺红】妥协（七）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [7]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain





	【贺红】妥协（七）

（七）  
展正希见得两人面色一变，也察觉到有什么不对，赶紧回头望去——一个领头的莫关山后头还跟着差不多十几个人。

每个人面色都颇为凶狠，带着一股嘲讽的味道，一看就知道来者不善。

展正希思考了一会儿就差不多搞懂了情况：这见一肯定不知道什么时候惹了这莫关山。

那个莫关山自己虽然不认识但是也颇有耳闻，爹妈都懒得来替他参加家长会，学校处分了许多次，可以说是恶名在外。

不过他聪也聪明在这处，每次生完事屁股擦的很干净，叫人抓不到把柄，学校到最后也不至于给他太大的惩罚。

见一往前走了两步，似乎对于对方这么突兀的到来颇为不解。

“还没到放学后，你急什么？”

莫关山看了他一眼道：“这不提前来踩踩点么？”

说着便举起手上的腕表开始数时间。

“还有两分钟。”

一句话叫原先其乐融融的气氛瞬间变得凝重了起来。

 

展正希往见一身边靠了靠，小半个身子挡在了他的面前，就像他从来习惯的那样。

见一却是轻轻拨开了他的身子，自己大方地走了出来，横眉看向莫关山。

“是男人，就单挑。”

莫关山看了看见一，又看了看旁边同样呈保护者姿态的贺天，脸色忽而变冷，抿了抿嘴角。

“呵，你说的对。”

说着便是一个突然的出拳，这一下叫见一也吓了一跳，幸而身体反应比较快让他闪开了，否则肯定会被打到。

展正希则在莫关山出拳的那一刹那，也立刻拉开了见一，右手抓住对方的拳头。

“要动他，先过了我再说。”

贺天此时不甚赞许地看了一眼莫关山，谁料却反而被赏了一个白眼。

看着莫关山那充满仇视的表情，贺天脸色不变，嘴角笑意更甚，仿佛了悟了什么一般，只是无所谓地扫了他一眼，走到他身后那些人的面前。

“喂喂，不是说好了单挑么。”

贺天站在那十几个人面前，丝毫不惧，语气中甚至带上了一些跃跃欲试的味道——许久没有进行对战了，正好松松筋骨。

“谁可也别想过去捣乱。”

那些人自然不知道贺天的身份，听到他这般的发言，不由得都发出了不屑的笑声。

“切，不知天高地厚的家伙……”

“待会儿你给我摁住他，我一定一拳拳地把那张臭脸打烂哈哈哈哈。”

贺天对此置若罔闻，只揉了揉手腕和关节，静静地数道：

“十、九、八……”

最后一声发出，学校放学的铃声也开始响起，与那欢快活泼的音乐不同，这边却是战事正酣。

平日里贺天就算是同其他哨兵，也是能够以一敌十的角色，即便这次人数多了一些，要尽快结束也并不是什么难事。

只不过平日里虚拟对战中，哨兵对虚拟对象不用留手，招招都是致命的，而在真人对战之中，因为同为哨兵，所以也可以义无反顾地出招。

因此目前对于贺天来说，最难的事情并不是将对方击败，而是学会控制力道，不至于给这些普通人带来致命伤。

先冲上来的是三个块头比较大的，显然是要将他的命门给扣住，然而虽然贺天看上去并没有他们那般健壮，但力气却是实打实的，因而后面几个人正准备第二批上来的时候，不由得被贺天的动作给吓在了半路。

贺天轻松地抓住了其中一个人的手腕，狠狠一掰，便听到那人惊恐地一声大叫，而后另一只手毫不留情地往另一个人的腰腹击去，这样的力道便是普通哨兵都受不了，何况是个普通人，因而只一下，第二个人便捂着肚子颤颤巍巍地跪倒在了地上。

 

方才左手出拳之时，贺天身体便轻轻下蹲，一则是为了保持重心，二也是为了接下来的动作。

放开了另外两个人，第三个人来不及后退，贺天的腿已经来到他的面前，一个结结实实的勾腿上踢，叫他呕出一口酸水来，贺天手心捏着他的关节，手指勾住他的小指直接一个擒拿，便叫他整个趴在了地上。

手指是人身上最脆弱的部位，捉拿住那里，就算是天皇老子也得头像，更何况这样对招对于解决普通人最是方便，带来的疼痛也最能给予教训。

击败这三个人，全过程不到一分钟，看着地上那三个大块头要么捂着肚子，要么捂着手痛苦呻吟的样子，而后的一些人便开始畏畏缩缩不敢向前了。

贺天倒是被挑起了兴趣，抖了抖身上沾着草的衣物，缓步走到他们跟前。

“再来？”

语气十足地挑衅，眼睛静静地扫过那些人犹豫的表情，贺天便笑得更加开心，正准备杀他们一个措手不及，背后却传来见一几近绝望的一声。

“展正希！！！”

怎么？

贺天瞳孔一张，急忙回头去看——红毛闯大祸了。

莫关山在与展正希打斗的时候出手都毫不留情，展正希恼怒他之前不守约定的一拳，缠斗之时狠狠地捏住了他的脖子，而莫关山在极度缺氧之时，本能的求生反应之下便随手拿起了什么就往身上这个人砸。

而打斗地点就选在草地附近，除了花草自然也就是些石子，莫关山这一石头直接砸在了展正希的脑袋上，已经见了血。

见一傻傻地楞在那处不过几秒钟，便大喊出声，即刻往莫关山那里冲出去。

一看出了事，那帮小混混也被吓得够呛，回过神来看见贺天狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，便连半刻都不肯久留，都做了鸟兽散。

莫关山才刚刚从缺氧的环境中缓过气来，神志不清，甚至不知道自己做了些什么，待反应过来时，看见的便是见一那张痛苦而狰狞的脸。

刚想开口，却忽然觉得大脑之中一阵疼痛，每根神经似乎都牵扯着他的心脏一般，痛得他直在地上打滚，只感觉似乎有千万只虫子啃噬着他的每个神经细胞元，想要把他的大脑蛀空。

迷迷糊糊之中，似乎有谁来到他身边，握住了他的手，将他整个人抱住，而方才的痛苦也渐渐随着这个人的到来而慢慢减退，莫关山此时便仿若落水之人找到了浮木般，手脚都拼命往上缠去。

“见一，你给我马上停手！”

看到莫关山反常的反应，贺天立马反应过来见一做了什么，先赶去了展正希那边替他看了伤情，便厉声喝道：“如果不想让事情无法挽回，就马上把他送去医务室。”

见一大脑此时也有些发空，被贺天这么一吓，这才晓得事情的轻重缓急，看了一眼那边满脸血渍的展正希，又看了一眼那边痛不欲生的莫关山，这才找回神智来。

“红毛交给我，你先走。”

看到见一这般惊慌失措的样子，贺天心里也有些没底，却还是缓和了声线。

将人往背上一放，见一连招呼也没打，便匆忙往医务室赶去。

地上的莫关山显然已经无法控制自己的精神，双手紧紧捂着脑袋，疼得流出泪来。

贺天赶紧上前将他敲脑袋的手拉开，为防止他继续自残的动作，便将他两只手给压在了自己的手臂之下，于是莫关山整个人便只能靠在他胸前。

他不是向导，无法尽快为他进行精神治疗，贺天想了许久，便只能按照《哨兵手册》中，哨兵对于向导进行实际安慰的方式进行调节。

第二十八条：向导也是人，因而也有脆弱的时候，此时哨兵应当细心了解对方的需求，倾听他的心声，必要时进行肢体上的安慰。

 

第三十九条：普通人类之间会选择拥抱，握手，亲吻，按摩等等方式来进行情感传递，而此类的情感传递对于向导而言同样有效。

…………

看着如八爪章鱼般抱着自己的红毛，贺天心里忽然涌上一阵奇异的满足感。

不过为了避免影响，贺天最后还是索性直接就着姿势，将人给抱到了一件空教室。

 

莫关山还是没能醒过来，不过之前挣扎的动作似乎轻了很多。 

见他并没有再要自残的动作，原本夹着他手的动作便也松了开去，谁料这莫关山似乎是抱上瘾了，直接就倒在贺天怀里，手还圈着他的腰，姿势颇为暧昧。

贺天倒是毫不介意，心里还暗忖着果然不能惹火向导，这次精神攻击实在是太过头了。

一想到见一那张六神无主的脸，贺天不由叹了口气，低头看了看怀里的导火索。

乖乖睡着的时候就像是小孩子一样，那头乱七八糟的红毛感觉就像是个火炮，随时都能炸开，想着贺天便不由哑然失笑，手指轻轻抚上那头毛发。

同想象中刺刺的感觉不同，非常的柔软，就像是猫咪肚皮上那软软的绒毛一样，这叫贺天心情很是舒畅，不由得就又多摸了两把。外头放学的夕阳从窗户外倾泻了一地，莫关山被抚顺了的头发此时看上去就如同是被夕阳染红的火焰般，温暖还不烫手。

莫关山的肤色很健康，属于男孩子中最常见的偏小麦色，身子骨瘦却很禁打的样子，嘴唇有些厚，一看就是老人家口中那种重情重义的家伙，放在古早恐怕是像石秀那样的不要命的角色。

手指从毛发渐渐触上他的脸颊，是年轻人特有的润泽，眼睛也是男生里最普通的杏眼，想起他那双随时随地都对自己包含仇视的眼神，贺天便笑出声来——自己真有这么恐怖么？除了第一面以外，自己基本也没有对他做什么吧。

指腹最后擦过对方的眼角——刚才因为见一的袭击，他都痛得流了眼泪，如今眼圈都是湿漉漉的一片，打湿了那细细的睫毛。

心里微微一疼，贺天叹了口气，打趣道：“本来就是个笨蛋，这下岂不是要更蠢了。”

虽是这般讲着，但说这句时，贺天自己也没发觉脸上无奈的笑容。

只是看着这个人，心中刚刚才被压制住的那些念头，似乎又开始争先恐后地冒出来了。

如今见一不在身边，贺天只能闭上眼睛自己试图压制那些想法。

那无穷无尽，铺天盖地的黑夜，贺天却觉得非常的舒适，这一切都叫他觉得安全，甚至隐隐还有些兴奋。

雷奈带着他在精神空间漫步，本来也只是打算放松一把，谁料却有了新的发现。

“雷奈，等等。”

贺天停住了脚步，惊讶地看向那夜幕苍穹——精神触手？

不可能是见一的，没有自己的允许，见一无法进入精神空间，这学校还有其他向导？

这个向导还能不知不觉地潜入自己的精神空间？

 

对于哨兵而言，精神屏障是极其重要的。未经允许的进入可以说是一种极端的挑衅，虽然那精神触手看起来有些糊里糊涂的茫然，却也还是让贺天很生气。 

自己作为首席哨兵，竟然被一个不知所谓的向导给钻了空子？

 

贺天表情有些凝重起来，然而心中被挑起的斗志和好奇却难以消散。

“雷奈，我们去看看。”


End file.
